Wildfire
by MeltingSunlight
Summary: After the Cullens leave Forks the coven starts to break down and Alice decides to return to Bella alone. At the same time, Edward and Victoria plan a little visit to Forks of their own, and Alice is the only thing that stands between them and Bella's throat. AliceXBella femslash


**Alice's POV**

Gripping the steering wheel just enough to vent, but not enough to powder it, Alice had never been so pissed off in all of her long, drawn out life. She had left the house in incredulity, making the most of her time with it as the dominant feeling before murderous sunk in and she killed both Jasper and Emmet where they stood.

Rosalie was devastated and had left at the same time with her. They'd shared a sad hug at the end of the drive way but both gotten into their cars and gone their separate ways to be alone for a while.

If Alice was pissed, god knows how many feet and climbing the blonde was by now; the coven all knew what had happened to the last partner that had betrayed Rosalie. She was the alpha bitch as it was, never mind with this sort of fuel for her personal wildfire.

Alice sighed. _Edward's run off with his new mystery girlfriend, Jasper and Emmet have wrecked both their marriages with_ each other, _Esme's missing, Carlisle's barely ever at home... Now Rosalie's murderous, I've lost all patience... Theres barely any coven left._ It was a depressing thought. However, just because something was comforting didn't raise its truth factor and Alice wasn't going to kid herself.

Alice's eyes darkened and the image of Jasper coming down the long gravel driveway towards her car calling her name flickered past her eyes.

She sighed, starting her Porsche and driving herself away from the emotionless house she'd lived in for the last six months. In the rear view mirror, she just caught sight of Jasper as he emerged from the front door, his arms flung out wide in an obvious attempt to show her she was in his opinion being unreasonable. Whether or not he realised it, he was too late. He stood shouting her name half heartedly, but ultimately watched her turn out of the drive and speed away from both him and their relationship.

As tempting as it was to fume over the entire situation, Alice decide she could think about it later. For now, she set her mind to deciding where she wanted her 110 miles an hour to take her. Of course she knew, really. Forks was a few hours drive away and Alice didn't see any reason why she should be forced to continue Edward's crusade of cruelty against Bella any longer. Bella was the best friend Alice had ever had and she refused to be remembered as a bitch who took off and left just because her brother had told her to. She pulled her phone from her pocket and text the number she hadn't text in far too long without needing to look away from the road.

_Bella- It's Alice. I'm coming back. I'm really sorry. X_

She put her mobile down on the passenger seat and sighed. She didn't know what else to say. A few moments later her phone made a little beeping noise and she picked it up again, her eyes glancing over the words anxiously.

_Can I call you? X_

Alice felt some small amount of relief. Bella's reply didn't show emotions either way but that was better than a long string of four letter words telling her where to go.

_Of course. X_

There was a couple of seconds pause. Alice picked the phone up almost before it began ringing.

"Bella?" She asked cautiously.

"Alice?" Bella's voice wavered noticeably. "Oh my god Alice I thought I'd never hear from you again! I thought someone was playing a joke.."

Guilt washed over the vampire. "Oh Bella... I'm sorry, I should never have left..."

Bella audibly took a deep breath. "W-where are you?"

"About three and a half hours away. I might run the last bit, I think the car will draw attention if I taktve it into forks."

Alice could hear Bella running down the stairs as she spoke. "Can I tell Charlie? Are... Are the others with you?"

Alice bit her lip. "No, Bells, just me. I'll tell you everything when I get there I promise, but.. I'm not sure there really is a coven anymore."

The rustling sound Bella was making in the background stopped. "What do you mean? What's happened?"

"I'll tell you when I get there Bella." Alice's voice was sad like Bella had never heard it before. Bella took a breath to answer and Alice heard Charlie interrupt in the background.

"Who ya talkin' to back there, Bella?"

Bella faltered.

"You may as well tell him, he'll find out anyway." Alice said softly.

"Yeah.." Bella mumbled. "It's uh, It's Alice." She called back into the other room.

Alice squeezed her eyes closed and prayed Charlie wouldn't hit the roof as she stopped at traffic lights.

"Cullen?" Came the gruff response.

"Yeah... She's ah, on her way over."

"Tell him I say hi. Ask how his vegetable patch is going for me." Came Alice's voice.

Bella had to suppress a smile, she knew what the vampire was doing. She went with it.

"She says hi, wants to know how your veg patch is coming along." Bella said as Charlie appeared in the kitchen doorway. He made a grumbling noise and shuffled and Bella could see he was trying to stay stern despite his obvious delight that someone had asked after his vegetables. He had always liked Alice and by the looks of it she would make short work of winning him over again. "Fine, fine, coming along nicely."

Bella repeated what he had said for appearances sake, though she knew Alice would be able to hear him.

Alice played her ace. "I'd love to take a look when I get there if he wouldn't mind."

Bella relayed and Charlie momentarily forgot himself and beamed. "Yeah that'd be great- If there's time." He amended, clearing his throat. He mumbled something about work and left the room.

"You've had a lot of practice winning people over haven't you?" Bella said with a smile when she was sure Charlie was out of ear shot.

"Over one hundred years worth." Alice assured.

Bella leaned against the fridge door. "Well.. I guess I'll see you later." She said after a minutes quiet.

"I'll be as quick as I can."

Bella hoped so. "Okay... Bye."

"Bye Bells."

Alice hung up and drummed her thumbs on the steering wheel. She turned the radio on and sung her way, note perfect, through the next two hours of driving. When the trees became more common and 'Forks' started appearing on the road signs, Alice turned the radio down and searched for a place to leave her Porsche. She found a small car park for a forest trail walk and decided that it was as good a place as any, turning the engine off as she parked out of sight of the road. She didn't waste any time.

_Might as well follow the trail._ Alice thought, walking at human speed into the tree line until she was sure no one could see her. _Maybe I should hunt whilst I can._ It would add a little time to her journey but it would be worth it she supposed, if it meant that once she got there she could stay uninterrupted by a separate hunting trip. She began to run through the trees in search of an unsuspecting male deer to hunt down. She avoided the females of most species when it was possible, in case there was dependent young out there somewhere.

She stopped and pressed herself against a mossy tree as she caught wind of a stag nearby. She peeked around the trunk and spotted it, back turned and head down as it drank from a small stream.

She waited a few more moments and then launched herself towards the animal silently and much too fast for any chances of escape on the stags part. It realised the danger too late and it fell with a startled grunt as Alice's arm caught the back of its neck.

"Sorry.." Alice said to it as she always did when she had to kill an animal, patting its head in the space between its antlers. She drained it swiftly and dragged it into the cover of some bushes where it would be less likely to be spotted by wandering humans.

She stood up and brushed herself off, pleased that she'd escaped getting dirt on her new jeans. She stopped suddenly as a noise caught her attention. She strained her ears and mentally cursed herself as she deciphered it to be a mans voice, though the noise had been brief meaning her information was limited. She worked out the direction it was coming from and crept through the undergrowth towards it, keeping upwind out of habit. She stopped when she came to a steep drop and looked gingerly over the edge to the small clearing below, hoping that it was just human campers and that they'd seen nothing of her activities.

Two scents hit her at the same time as she saw who the voice belonged to and also who it had been talking to. She wasn't sure which part made her panic more. It took less than a split second to realise that it was in fact the combination that really scared her. She forced her mind blank as she regarded Edward, leaned against a thin tree scowling like a child. His companion was pacing around silently in front of him, her red hair the most conspicuous thing for miles around amongst the verdant green of nature. Victoria appeared deep in thought until Edward pushed himself away from the tree and stood in her way, forcing her to stand still.

"It'll be fine. None of them know you're here. We'll get her out of the way, easy." He said with his usual grim voice.

Victoria didn't sound convinced. "What about your tiny sister? What if she sees us?"

Alice narrowed her eyes as the red head called her tiny. Only Bella was allowed to make reference to her height.

"Tori, I know how to play Alice's visions better than I know how to play the piano. She'll never know."

_Tori?_ Alice thought with disgust.

Edward leaned in and kissed the red head on the cheek and Alice had seen enough. She turned, livid and ran back to her yellow Porsche, getting in and speeding out of the car park. She had thirty minutes to get to Bella's to keep her promise of three and a half hours. Accelerating, she tried to process what she'd just seen.

_Victoria?_ That's _Edwards new girlfriend? Jesus no wonder he didn't tell us. That bastard!_

Alice ran her fingers through her bob cut and fumed to herself. _And what did he mean 'get her out of the way'? Get who out of the way?_ Alice thought of Bella. Surely Edward wouldn't hurt his ex girlfriend, would he? Then again, Alice thought, it didn't seem she knew her brother very well after all, perhaps he would. Either way, the Victoria she knew would gladly kill Bella. She would have to get Bella out of Forks for a while.

Plans raced through Alice's head as she finally entered Forks. It took all of her will power not to run up Bella's drive way when she got out of her car, but with some satisfaction she noted that she was right on time. She knocked on the door and waited anxiously for an answer; walking right in just didn't feel right. Charlie came to the door and Alice greeted him warmly, giving him a quick hug and dazzling him with her best smile as he let her in. Bella careered down the stairs and naturally, tripped on the last step and flew towards the floor with a yelp. Alice caught her easily.

"Hey there Bella, try not to break your neck." Alice laughed, momentarily forgetting about Edward as she helped the girl to stand back up.

"Alice!" Bella exclaimed, throwing her arms around the vampires neck tightly. "I missed you so much!"

Charlie shuffled out of the room with a quick smile at Alice and left them too it, unsure how to react to all the hugging. Alice hugged Bella back as tightly as she dared, taking a deep breath of Bella's scent. She'd almost forgotten how good Bella smelled, she was glad that she had thought to go hunting on the way. That reminded her.

"Bella," she said pulling her friend away just enough to be able to see her face. "I'm going to tell you what's going to happen, and you have to do it okay? No questions, just trust me."

Bella looked confused but nodded. "Okay." She said, nodding.

Alice looked over Bella's shoulder to double check Charlie was gone. "After we left, Edward broke away from the coven. No one saw him for two weeks and even after he came back it was only to visit but Jasper said he could feel that he was seeing someone. Carlisle couldn't cope that he'd lost Edward and left to take a break, but Esme thought he was leaving for good and she left, too. Carlisle came back to find Esme was gone and no one had seen he since she left. We couldn't find her and so Carlisle is working himself to the bone to keep himself distracted, we've barely seem him. Then on top of that earlier today I walked in on Emmet and Jasper in bed together," Alice winced at the memory, "I left Jasper and Rose left Emmet and then I left the house and so did she, though I don't know where she went. Then on the way here after ringing you I went to hunt and came across Edward just outside Forks in the forest. He was with.. He was with Victoria. And now we need to leave Forks because I think they're planning on paying you a little visit. Questions in the car, go and pack, I need to go and see Charlie's vegetable patch and lie to him about where you're going."

Bella stood, unmoving and gaping at her. "I... You broke up with Jasper?" She said incredulously. Alice was slightly bemused as to why _that_ was the part Bella couldn't seem to get her head around but she supposed it was a lot to take in all at once.

"Yes Bells, I broke up with Jasper." Alice cupped her best friends face in her hands. "Go and pack." She ordered. Bella nodded slowly and then more vigorously as it all began to sink in and she ran back up the stairs. Alice watched her go and then made towards Charlie. She found him in the back yard tending to the little vegetable patch which she feigned interest in for five minutes before telling Charlie that she had been given tickets to go to London for her birthday and that she would like it if Bella could join her. At first he wasn't sure but Alice convinced him, assuring him she would be in safe hands and that a change of scenery was just what she needed. He eventually agreed, and only then did Alice casually drop in that the flight left that evening.

Charlie sighed. "Live life whilst you're young, I guess." He said, peering up at the clouds.

_Ironic_. Alice thought as she thanked him and returned to Bella.

Bella's room looked like the somme. There were things scattered everywhere as Bella tried to pack and Alice narrowly avoided a pair of jeans as they flew towards her upon entering.

"Bella- Bella, you might want to-" Alice grabbed the girls wrist and spun her around quick enough to disorientate her.

"Bella, sit down." She ordered. The younger girl blinked a few times and sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Allow me, before you injure yourself." Alice began packing as fast as she could and much more successfully than Bella, neatly folding things in seconds before placing them into the suitcase one by one.

Bella watched her work with slight fascination. "Where are we going?" She asked as Alice zipped up her suitcase.

"Canada. I told Charlie we're going to London in case Edward comes here asking, best case it fools him and he goes halfway across the globe for no reason, worst case he doesn't buy it but still doesn't know where we are. The story is I got tickets for my birthday and that the plane leaves tonight."

Bella stood up slowly. "Okay... Alice?"

Alice stopped just before she left Bella's room, carrying the case as if it were nothing. Bella picked her way across the devastation of things and put her arms back around the vampires neck quietly.

She was going to say something, apologise about Jasper or the trouble she was causing or just outright tell Alice 'I know you've had a hell of a day but i'm afraid i'm in love with you.' But no words came to her and it didn't seem like the time for confessions. She just hid her face and hoped it would all be okay. Alice held her with her free arm. When Bella eventually pulled away she didn't notice that Alice's eyes were only just lightening back to gold again.

"Come on, let's get out of here before Charlie changes his mind." Alice said with a small smile.

Bella made a sound of agreement and followed her downstairs, saying goodbye to Charlie whilst Alice put her things in her car. He waved them goodbye as they pulled out of the drive and sped away. Alice felt more relaxed now they were on their way. She glanced at Bella and wondered if the vision she'd had was real or if she was just misinterpreting what Bella had for a moment intended to say.

_Probably the latter_. She thought. Still, she couldn't get it off her mind. Eventually, she caved.

"Bella?"

The brunette looked at the vampire. "Yeah?"

Alice didn't take her eyes off the road. "Back at the house, when you hugged me.. I had a vision.. Just about something you were going to say.." The vampire trailed off.

Bella paled beside her. She cursed under her breath. For what seemed like an eternity Bella mentally flailed. "Alice, I'm sorry, I should have thought, I shouldn't have... Oh god.." She put her face in her hands.

Alice touched the girls shoulder. "Hey.. It's fine, don't stress out... It's just, I never realised you felt like that... And I'm not used to not knowing well in advance."

Bella smiled weakly. "I know I should have told you, but... You were with Jasper and he'd already gone for my throat once, I didn't want to give him any actual ammunition past my smelling nice..."

"I understand that." Alice said reassuringly.

Bella smiled again, relieved Alice hadn't killed her off.

The ride the rest of the way to the airport was comfortably quiet and when Bella wasn't looking, Alice couldn't help but smile to herself.


End file.
